Love's Fantasy
by Moony Fox
Summary: Sara is an upandcoming Turk, Larka is Sephiroth's partner... or at least until she discovers the truth about what happened and becomes a Turk. Reno's evil Grandma, sissy boy Chad, and tons of fun stuff to come! Rufus x OC. Reno x OC. Ch 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Okay people, I'll tell you this now, me and my friend Saki-chan are writing this story together, so ya, Sara is Saki-chan's character and Larka is mine, but Larka won't be introduced till ch.2. But ya, we take turns writing chaps so Ch 1 is Saki-chan's, not mine, I have chap 2. I just get to be the one who posts it. By the way, this fic isn't exactly accurate... You'll understand as you read it, some personalities have been slightly tweaked and so has some other stuff, you'll understand as you read. Well, please read on and I hope you like it.)

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, neither does Saki-chan. I own Larka, she owns Sara, and we both own the plot.

Rated: Mature for sure for later chapters.

**Chapter 1: The capture**

It was mid-afternoon and Midgar was still and quietas hell. Nothing was going on, and what made matters worse for five restless Turks was the fact that they were sitting in a meeting that should have ended twenty-three minutes ago. And it hadn't even started on account of one ity-bits missing detail: the god damn President.

Tseng and Rude were quietly playing a friendly game of chess. Reno was smoking though it was prohibited in this part of the building, Elena was reading and Sara... wouldn't shut up.

"God, friggin' Rufus was the one who called us here... Where the hell is he!" She blurted out.

"Well, he's getting what he deserves..." Reno winked at Sara who snickered.

Suddenly, a blonde man burst through the doors, smoothing down his hair with his hands. He sat down calmly and folded his hand on the table. No apollogy. No excuses. That's Rufus Shinra for you. As soon as he sat down, a loud fart was heard. Elena stiffled a giggle, while Reno and Sara burst out laughing. They high fived each other and sat back triumphantly, but their laughs were quickly silenced by Rufus' cold stare. Damn he was good at that.

The President just sat there calmly and pulled a whoopy cushion from under his butt. "Hmm, I _wonder_ who the culprits are." Hea said sarcastically.

Reno snorted, "Wellyou're the one who keeps falling for it. Quit being such an easy target."

Sara put her feet up on the table and pushed back tipping in her chair. "It's what you get for making us wait." She said. Tseng rolled his eyes while Rude remained indifferent.

Rufus buried his face in his hands. "Let's just get this over with." He sat back up straight and said, "I'm sending you all after Sephiroth."

Sara grinned, "Finally, some action."

Rufus smiled evily, "Actually Sara, you won't be going. I need a Turk to stay behind to be my bodyguard, and, if I'm not mistaken, you're due for your monthly Mako injection."

"_WHAT!_ No! There's no way I'm going anywhere _near_ Hojo! Every time he touches me it sends a chill down my spine! No... whenever I'm within ten feet of him a chill goes down my spine." She shuddered.

Tseng glared at Sara, "Will you act professional for once? You may only be 18, but you're lucky to be a Turk at this age."

"I'm not a friggin' kid!" She yelled.

Rufus narrowed his eyes, "An order is an order, Sara." Sara sighed heavily and leaned even farther back, falling in her chair.

"DAMN!" She exclaimed as Reno pulled her up.

"You're dismissed." Rufus said calmly.

As her commrades walked out into the hall, Sara dove at Reno and clung to his legs. "Take me with you!" She pleaded. Reno tried to shake her off his legs, but with non success. He somewhat smiled but felt Tseng's glare and hit her gently upside the head.

"Get off, you have to go see Hojo."

Sara pouted and stood up, "Fine." She walked off down the hall, dragging her feet. Without realizing it, Reno was smiling warmly as he watched her go.

Elena smirked, "Aw, Reno's got a crush." She teased.

"What? No! She's like a little sister to me. No way." He folded his arms.

Tseng cleared his throat rather loudly, "Let's focus on the mission."

Johnny was among the newest of his ranks in SOLDIER. In fact, this was his second day. He was on his was for his first Mako injection. Johnny was a bit nervous, but knew that everything wasgoing to be alright. As he approached Professor Hojo's door, he could hear voices.

"Don't friggin' touch me!You get anywhere _near_ me with that needle and I'll make sure you never have children again!"

(A/N: for those of you who didn't guess, that was Sara.)

Johnny gulped and ran.As he fled the Shin-Ra building, he concidered a 'safe' career, like fishing...

The four Turks had asked around various town for Sephiroth. They were traveling by car, which made things much easier. Noone seemed to have seen him.

"Frickin' wild goose chase if you ask me." Reno remarked as he took a drag from his cig. They were now in a forrest to see if by chance he was there.

"Destructors of the planet." The Turks froze uponhearing a deep frightening voice. They readied their weapons. "Have you come to seek judgement?"

"Show yourself!" Tseng called.

"As you wish." A man clad in black, with long silver hair leapt down from a tree in front of them. A girl about Sara's age followed, but Sephiroth motioned for her to stay back. She complied reluctantly and stood against the tree.

Tseng drew a pistol and shot at Sephiroth, who immediately evaded to the right and disappeared behind some trees. The Turks didn't attempt to follow; they remained still and alert, waiting for the enemy's assault. Suddenly, Sephiroth appeared behind Reno, who was unaware.

"Reno _MOVE_!" Rude shouted. Reno looked back just in time to see Masamune aimed at his heart. He dodged, the sword only connecting with his side, gashing him open. He wanted to cry out, but he knew if he let his guard down Sephiroth would surely kill him. So he ran behind Tseng who stood in front of him protectively and he tended to hid wound. The silent battle of hid-and-seek lasted for quite a while, and Sephiroth clearly had the Turks beat. Reno was now hiding behind a bush, still trying to stop the bleeding. Elena was with Reno, aiding him, while Tseng and Rude were completely out of sight.

"He doesn't seem to have any weaknesses." Tseng whispered.

"What about that girl, he seems protective of her," Rude suggested.

Tseng shook his head, "Our mission is to kill Sephiroth."

"But perhaps we can take the girl captive, lure Sephiroth back to Midgar to get her, and attack him full on with all the force Shin-Ra has." Rude said.

"Tseng pondered this for a moment, "All right, I'll try to wound him so that you can go got her. Quietly gather Reno and Elena with you in the car and leave. I'll keep Sephiroth occupied."

"But how will you get back?"

"I'll find a way."

Rude looked down and nodded, "Good luck Tseng." And with that, Tseng ran out into the open, pistol drawn once again. He was dangerously low on bullets and trembling violently. But Tshen was the type who would give hil life for Shin-Ra. Rude, half way to the point of exhaustion, found the girl hiding behind a tree. Quickly and silently, he grabbed her from behind and stuck his last Tranquilizer dart into her arm. (1) The girl fell back into Rude's arms, out cold. Just as he planned, he found Reno and Elena in their hiding place and motioned them along. Elena supported the nearly unconcious Reno as they walked. They made it back to the car safe and sound, but everyone felt that nagging guilt of leaving Tseng behind. As Rude drove off, he glanced back into the forest, "Please come back alive."

(A/N: Well ya, so there's chapter one! I hoe you all liked it. Oh and the '(1)' is there because there was an author's note there placed by Saki'chan that said 'how else would you tame Kitsune?' Well Saki-chan, all I have to say is that that's mean! lol, but ya, We have been writing this since early 2005 so to actuallt be typing and posting it, well, it's a big accomplishment. Oh and I just counted, Tseng wolt be back till the end of Chap 10. But I tell you now, the fic only get's funnier, more romantic, and dangerously serious from now on. So ya R&R and we'll see ya in the next chap!)

Uber love: Kitsune and Saki

p.s.

Okay, this is just so you know what the 2 main OC's of this fic are like.

Saki-chan's Character

Name: Sara Almasy

Age: 18

Height: 5' 6''

Hair: Short, dark brown with blonde bangs

Eyes: pale green

Birthplace: Nibelheim

Occupation: Turk

Clothes: Oversized Turk uniform, or just anything baggy & oversized

Speciality: hand-to-hand combat, agility, and flexibility

Weakness: horible at shooting, defiant, short attention span

Kitsune's (mine) Character

Name: Larka Clyne

Age: 18

Height: 5' 5''

Hair: mid-back length, black with silver-white bangs

Eyes: silver-blue

Birthplace: Nibelheim

Occupation: Sephiroth's 'partner'; then Turk

Clothes: (Before Turk) Black tank top with a silver fox and a silver wolf on it and baggy blue jeans she also has, but hardly ever wears, a silver necklace with a saphire in it.

(As Turk) Slightly oversized Turk uniform (chosen by Sara)

Speciality: Sword fighting, agility, reflexes, speed, kicking

Weakness: Fist fighting, gun weilding, short attention span

Ta-da, and those are the 2 main OC's in this story, well, hope you're enjoying the story so far!

-Kitsune & Saki


	2. The Captured

(A/N: Well, here's chapter 2! In case I haven't said so yet, Saki-chan and I have been hand writing this for a while now and have at least 10 chapters done so far. But ya, this chapter is mine so you might notice that there is some changes in the writing style. Well, I hope you like it and with out further ado, I give you chapter 2!)

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, neither does Saki-chan. I own Larka, she owns Sara, and we both own the plot... But some day... some day we'll find a way to own it! plots evily (lol)

Rated: Mature for sure for later chapters

**Chapter 2: The Captured**

"Rude, who's the girl?" Elena asked as she noticed the black hair, silver banged girl passed out in the passenger seat.

"Bait." Rude replied. "Our _friend_ Sephiroth seemed to be protecting her. She'll be the bait to lure Sephiroth into Midgar, and once he's there, we'll attack with all the power Shin-Ra can muster."

"But..." Reno started, "what if... he... doesn't c-come?"

"Reno, stay still, don't talk and save your energy." Elena ordered him.

"He'll come. When he looked at her and told her to stay back, there looked to ba a soft warmth in his usually cold eyes. He cares for the girl. Dare I say, they may even be lovers." He told them.

Elena gasped, "No! Honestly? Why-_how_ could she fall in love with that psychopath?"

"Well... they do say... love is blind..." Reno gasped out slowly regaining his strength.

Elena chuckled just as Rude said, "Well, no matter what the case, President Rufus will probably like a word with her." As he finished saying that, his thoughts wondered back to Tseng...

**Roughly 2 hours later**

"Ugh... W-where am I...?" a girl named Larka asked opening her eyes. She looked around to find her hands and feet bound and herself in a metal cage.

"Hmm... So you're finally awake." Rufus Shinra said walking into her plane of vision. "Tell me, who are you?" He asked.

"Who are you to ask my name?" Larka asked defiantly to the blond haired man. Rufus flashed her, (A/N: I wish... lol), a cold look that made her blood run cold. "Grr... My name is Larka, Larka Clyne. Why... why can't I move my body? Everything below my neck won't move." she questioned.

"That's because you're temporarily paralized from the neck down." Rufus said smiling maliciously at Larka. "Now I want you to tell me exactly why you were with that rouge Sephiroth and what your relationship with him is." Rufus demanded of her.

"I'll tell you but only if you tell me who you are and what you plan to do with me." Larka said boldly looking onto his cold, blue eyes.

"How about I just tell you my name, then you tell me what I want to know or I just torture it out of you." Rufus said. "My name is Rufus Shinra, President of the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company."

Larka gasped, "_You're_ Rufus Shinra?" As Larka gasped he just nodded.

"So, Larka, are you going to tell me what I want to know or am I going to have to make you?" he asked the astonished and groggy girl.

"I'll talk." she answered him, her strength coming and going eradically. "I-"

"Let me in!" Reno's voice came from the other side of the door as 3 swift knocks were heard.

"What do you want?" Rufus growled.

"I wanna see the girl they're all talking about!" Sara said through the door.

"Go away!" Rufus yelled.

"Aww, you know you wanna let me in." Reno's voice now sounded pathetic. Rufus bent down and took off his shoe. He then continued to chuck it at the door. "AHH!" Reno yelped in surprise.

"Just open the dang door." A now irritated Sara's voice was heard. Rufus closed his eyes, walked over to the door, put his shoe back on, then slowly opened the door. "Finally!" Sara exclaimed pushing her way into the room. "So that's her, huh?" Sara asked. "Ya know what? I bet she's a CLONE! You never know what they look like under those cloaks." She said as she enter the cage and started looking for a number on the girl.

"She's not a CLONE." Rufus said annoyed at the Turk.

"How do you know? Did you have Hojo identify her?" Sara asked.

"No, I searched her thoroughly, and trust me on this, she doesn't have a number on her... _anywhere_." He said smugly.

Sara's eyes widened as she ruffled Larka's hair and stood up. Reno started to laugh but Sara hit him and he shut up. "Let's go Reno." She said, her eyes still wide.

"Good catch Rufus!" Reno yelled back as the door slamed and the sound of a hand making contact with Reno's face as Sara slapped him.

"Now that that _slight_ interuption is gone," Rufus said turning his attention once more to Larka who snapped out of her daze. "Tell me _everything_ about you and Sephiroth." He demanded.

Larka sighed, "It all started 5 1/2 long years ago when I was barely 13 years of age. I was an orphan in a town called Nibelheim. I guess you could say that when your damn Shin-ra company burnt it down, he took pity on me." (A/N: Okay, I tell you now I hadn't played the game before writting this, only Saki-chan had. But now I have and, well, ya, just know that's why it's SO totally different that what really happened)

"Whoa, what? Shin-ra didn't burn down Nibelheim, Sephiroth did." Rufus said slightly confused and amused.

"What! No! That can't be, Sephiroth told me! He said it was-"

She was cut off. "He lied." Rufus said sternly. "He lied, anyone who knew about the Nibelheim disaster could tell you that. For what reasons did he lie? Who knows, but he lied, Shin-Ra didn't burn down your town, Sephiroth did."

"Larka just sat there numbly. "But... he told me..."

"Please continue from when he 'took pity on you'." Rufus said.

Larka shook her head and continued, "Yes, um, well, he told me that he saw something in my eyes, something that he didn't quite know how to explain, and that's why he took me in. From then on, I traveled with him and he tought me how to use a sword, took care of me and everything. I guess during that time, we grew to love each other... Or at least, I grew to love him. But not anymore." She declared to herself as much as Rufus, " I don't love him anymore, I don't even know if I can trust him... I thought he cared about me... he tricked me and lied to me..." her voice trailed off.

"Larka, tell me, why did he train you to use a sword?" Rufus asked.

"I asked him to. I wnated to learn so I could get revenge on you and all of Shin-Ra for burning down my home, but now I swear, I'll hunt him down and strike him down myself... No matter how much it may hurt, or how bwtrayed I feel, I mustn't let anything stand in my way. I can't believe I even trusted him..." tears now fell from the girls silver-blue eyes.

Rufus nodded and went into the cage holding the still paralized girl. "Your body will function normally within 2 hours time, but before that happens, I have a proposal for you. I want you to think about it and answer me once your paralasis is gone. Here is the proposal: Will you join Shin-Ra, join me? Together, I'll help you get revenge." He said as he leaned down and looked at her. His expression had softened, but it was so slight that it almost unnoticeable.

"I mainly want to know why he did it... I want to know why Sephiroth burnt down Nibelheim." Larka said quietly. (A/N: Duh, he did it for a Klondite bar! lol, Read The Cids United to understand that! )

Rufus shruged, stood up and walked out of the cage, not bothering to lock it as he left. "I'll be back for your answer on 2 hours time, until then, good-bye." He said as he left the room, Larka nodded and just lied there in the cage, pondering his proposal.

**2 hours later**

Rufus walked back into his quarters whereLarka was slightly struggling against the roped that bound her. "So Larks, what is your answer? Will you join me and Shin-Ra, or won't you?"

Larka stopped struggling and looked up into the man's blue eyes as determination flared in her own, "Yes, Rufus, U have decided to join you. I will join and fight Shin-Ra." She told him. She then silently said to herself, "I'll join and fight for you too... Rufus Shinra." He nodded at her decision, not hearing that last part about himself.

(A/N: Ta-da, well there you have it. Chapter 2 is up and done, I hope you enjoyed it! Quick thing, the cage Larka is in is like a portable on that was put in Rufus' room so ya, I hope I didn't confuse anyone. But ya, Saki-chan has the next chapter. I hape you all liked chap #2 and hopefully you'll stick around for chapter 3. Till then, have fun. Please R&R, flames welcome, I really don't mind them.)

Uber Love: Kitsune & Saki


End file.
